LXG: The Edge of Nowhere
by NightSlash
Summary: WIP. It's been over a hundred years since the last League was brought together. Now, in the year 2004, a new League is recruited to stop a psychopath from becoming utterly invincible.
1. Prologue

Okay, here is the first part for another version of a modern League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This one is different than the first one I wrote, called The League. Also, Bond is played by a different actor. In this he's played by Jason Isaacs. And M is played by Gene Hackman. I do not own any of these characters, unless I say otherwise, nor do I own the concept of LXG. 

Okay, here it is.

* * *

**_LXG: The Edge of Nowhere_**

* * *

He stood, gazing out at the night sky, listening to the people bustling about down below, several stories down. Raising his arm he looked at his watch, silently cursing under his breath. It wasn't like him to be late.

"M, I presume?"

M turned his head and looked as a man in a not too expensive looking suit and long coat walked up to him. He was in his late thirties with dark hair and eyes that seemed to hold a raw energy in them.

"You're correct, Mr. Bond."

James Bond nodded as he moved to stand next to M, who turned and continued looking out at the night sky. They stayed like that for a few moments before Bond spoke up. "I'm assuming that you didn't ask to meet me out here because you didn't want to look at the stars alone."

M smirked. "You know me too well," he dryly remarked as he turned and faced Bond. "You know of the situation, do you not?" When Bond nodded, he continued. "Good. The team has been assembled."

Bond looked over at him. "Alright, I'll go get them, and then you can decide on the leader and-"

"_You _are the leader, James," M said, cutting him off. 

Bond turned fully around and looked at him in the same way a child would look if their parent had just shot their pet. "You can't be serious." 

M's eyes narrowed. "I am VERY serious here, Mr. Bond. You need to be disciplined, and your other superiors feel this would be the best way to do it, by helping the yanks." As he finished he turned and continued to look out at the sky.

Bond sputtered for a few moments before regaining his composure. "Disciplined!? For what!?" He yelled, slightly recoiling when M turned and gave him an icy look that could have probably frightened a demon from hell.

"For what? Well, let's see." M paused, and Bond could tell he was sarcastically pretending like he was trying to remember. "How about that information you gave away to that woman?" 

Bond blinked. "How did you know about that?"

Reaching into his coat, M pulled out a rolled up newspaper and handed it to Bond, who unfolded it and looked at the front page. His eyes widened in shock. "…oh."

M chuckled bitterly. "Yes, she robbed the HSBC bank, stealing three hundred million dollars, because YOU told her about its security."

"How was I suppose to know she was going to do that!?" Bond shot back, trying to defend himself. 

"Maybe because she's working for Pierce."

Bond's eyes widened at that. "Are you serious?" When M nodded Bond raised one of his hands, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Good god."

"Yes, which is why you're being assigned to this mission. We'll give you whatever supplies you need, but you will be expected to lead this team after recruiting them. Go out there, find Pierce before the yanks do. Is that in anyway unclear?"

Bond sighed heavily before shaking his head. "Perfectly clear," he muttered before turning and walking away.

"Wait." Bond turned around as M walked up to him. Opening his coat he pulled out a folder and handed it to Bond. "This is the list of the other members of the team, and where they can be found. Now, there are some specific instructions with that one." He pointed to the fourth name down. "I'd suggest you get him early and be done with it."

The 00 agent nodded before turning and walking away from M, leaving him once again alone on the rooftop.

Once down below in the streets Bond opened the folder and looked at the first name, as well as a picture attached. It showed a man in his late forties, with a moustache and beard, with black hair. He was holding a rifle in both hands.

Bond's eyes traveled down to where it said 'location'.

_Perfection Valley__, __Nevada__._

Bond looked down farther on the page, and his eyes widened.

"And what the bloody hell is a graboid?" he asked himself as he got into his car.


	2. Perfection: Nevada

Okay, here's the next part. I own the characters of Razor, Julian Pierce, Gladius, Katrina, and Leon. Not all of them are in this chapter though, but I'm just giving heads up for later. 

Well, here it is.

* * *

Opening the car door, Bond stepped out, raising his hand momentarily to block the sun as it bore down on him. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a pair of sunglasses before putting them on.

"Well, now let's see." He opened the folder and looked at the first file. "Burt Gummer. Okay, now let's…" He trailed off as he looked over to the left of where he was standing and saw a sign. It was a triangle shaped yellow one, like one of those that would warn people in case of deer crossings and the like.

The difference being, that for this one, there was a picture of, well, from what Bond could tell some kind of alien. It had a mouth that looked like a beak split into three sections, with three appendages that resembled snakes protruding from the mouth. 

"That's, interesting," Bond said to himself before shrugging. Looking back, he saw what looked like a small store not too far down the road. He started down the road. 

Unknown to him however, was that something detected his movement. Something that was now moving towards him to investigate.

Something that was underneath the ground…

* * *

He was almost there.

Glancing behind him in case he was being followed, Alex quickly moved down one of the hallways of the compound he and all the passengers of the hijacked plain were being held by these, well, he wanted to say terrorists but he wasn't sure if they were even human, at least a few of them.

"So what I was saying was…"

Alex slightly gasped before ducking behind a large crate as two men, armed with machine guns, moved down the opposite hall in front of him. They were involved in a conversation, but Alex was too frightened to hear exactly it was that they were talking about.

He let out a soft sigh of relief as they rounded the corner and disappeared, their voices slowly fading.

Rising to his feet he looked towards the end of the hall. He knew he was close to the exit. If he could get out of the compound he could make a run for it, possibly swim off the island until a boat spotted him or something. He started to move foreword.

Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. He whirled around with a gasp. No one was there.

  
"I'm just hearing things," he said to himself as he turned around.

He instantly backed up with a start. Standing in front of him was a man in his mid thirties. He had hair that went down to his collarbone, and was neatly slicked back. It was a reddish brown color with tints of sandy blonde and black in there. His eyes were a reddish brown also, and they held a coldness and intensity that frightened Alex. He had a neatly trimmed beard and moustache also, that gave him a rugged appearance. His look was topped off with a collarless black suit with a trenchcoat, and his arms were held behind his back as he took a step foreword, slightly smirking as Alex took a step backwards. 

"You just had to be predictable," he began in a scolding tone as he took another step foreword, and Alex took another step backwards. "I suppose that all humans are, so hell-bent for their own survival. It's rather sad if you ask me." 

Alex turned and broke into a run. He didn't get two steps before he felt a powerful hand clamp down on his shoulder. "I believe I was still talking," the man whispered before throwing Alex into the wall with one arm. Alex had less than a second to boggle at the man's strength before his back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He slumped to the floor, looking up at the man as he looked down at him.

"As I was saying, you had to be predictable and try to escape." As the man spoke, Alex noticed that his voice was getting deeper, and rougher. 

That was when he noticed the eyes. They were changing color; changing from their reddish brown to a pitch black. Then, to Alex's greater horror, the man let out a small snarl, and his teeth could be seen…teeth that were quickly changing shape, elongating and sharpening into fangs.

"Well, everything has consequences," he continued, as his face started to contort, the skin color darkening. "And I don't think I have to say what the consequence for your action is going to be." As he finished he raised a hand and pointed his index finger, which, along with the other fingers, was sprouting claws at the fingertips, at Alex.

Alex only had a second to scream before the man, still transforming, pounced.

* * *

Bond was around a hundred feet or so from the store before he stopped. He heard what sounded like rocks being moved. Looking around he saw nothing but desert and a few cars. Shrugging to himself, he moved foreword. 

And then he suddenly tripped. Falling to the ground, he cursed to himself as he turned around to look at what tripped him. 

He had been expecting a rock of some kind. Instead, he found himself staring at some kind of tentacle that was know wrapped around his lower leg, as it started to pull him.

Quickly reacting, Bond pulled out his handgun and fired at the tentacle, two of the bullets tearing into the thing and causing it to let go with a shriek as it slid under the ground. Bond quickly rose to his feet, moving towards the store, still holding his gun incase the thing attacked again. 

And then it burst from the ground.

"Oh crap," Bond said, as it was the first thing that came to his mind as he starred at what looked like a living breathing version of the creature that had been on the sign back near his car: a giant bizarre worm monster, the beast's mouth opened up like a mutated blossom as the first tentacle, quickly followed by two more, emerged. It gave a shriek, and Bond raised his gun, aiming for the mouth.

Suddenly, a bit of ground next to the monster exploded, and it quickly slid back underground with a shriek. As Bond watched, a large dust cloud formed and quickly moved away, and the spy realized that was the monster retreating.

Bond turned around and found himself face to face with the man whose picture he had seen in the folder; Burt Gummer. He was looking at him with a strange look, and holding a grenade in one hand.

"I'm guessing you're new," Burt said as Bond stepped foreword.

"Well, not exactly. Can I have a word with you, Mr. Gummer?"

Burt cocked an eyebrow, looking the well dressed man up and down before nodding. "Yeah, alright." 

"There is a crisis on the hands of the United States, a crisis that could very well lead to something that would make a world war look like a square dance. After some discussion, the government decided to have me lead a team of, unique individuals, to stop this threat. We want you to be on this team." 

Burt just starred blankly at him before shaking his head. "Cute, real cute," was all he said before turning and walking back towards the store. "Oh, and don't worry about El Blanco. That grenade scared him off; he probably won't come back for a half hour or so."

Bond quickly moved foreword. "The government has offered to give you a reward if you join this group." Burt stopped at that, and turned around, interested. Reaching into the folder, Bond pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Burt. "If you join, this piece of paper will block all government and development involvement in Perfection valley without your express written permission. They know how annoying that has been for you…so what do you say?"

Burt looked from the paper, to Bond, then back again. Finally, he nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

Bond smiled. "Excellent. Now, just pack some supplies and let's get going. We still have five more members to recruit."

* * *

"Razor?" The man called out as he moved down the hall. He was dressed in an expensive looking black suit with a neck tie and everything, and he was holding a walking stick. He was in his fifties, and his black hair was starting to gray at the edges. Turning the corner he stopped.

Lying on the floor was the mutilated corpse of Alex, his stomach and throat torn open, and blood staining the ground. Standing a bit away from him was Razor, whose clothing was lying on the floor in shreds. A few sickening crunching noises filled the air as Razor's body slowly shrunk down, as his skin returned to its natural color, the claws disappeared, and the black fur that had appeared on his back retreated back inside his skin. Transformation completed, he turned and looked at the newcomer, not caring that he was now nude.

He glanced at Alex's body. "Ah, that. He tried to escape, Julian."

Julian sighed before moving foreword a bit. "Razor, I thank you, but you really need to learn to not kill every single person in here, otherwise they won't agree to our deal. Granted, killing these people does sound like fun, but find something else to do, like your partners have."

"You know how I feel about them Pierce," Razor responded, now using Julian's last name. "I don't trust them; especially that, leech."

"And I'm sure that they feel the same way about you," Julian said as he walked towards him, passing him. As he neared the end of the hall he called out, not looking back.

"Now please, get some clothes on for god's sake."


	3. Invisible Men and Werewolves

Okay, here's the next part, and it's longer than the other two chapters.

* * *

"So, where are we heading anyway?"

Bond glanced over at Burt before reaching over in the folder. Opening it he pulled out a photo and looked at it. "Hungary. We're picking up someone there whose name is..." He paused, his eyebrows rising in confusion. "That's odd."

"What?" Burt asked, as he set one of his bags in the back seat.

"For each of the members of this, it says their, well, unique talent, you with your training and weapons knowledge, the one who's apparently invincible, and this one who can…talk to ghosts. But for this one, there's no information, just the picture."

Burt nodded. "So, this League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. What exactly is it?"

Bond paused before starting to explain. "There have been times throughout the past century where there were certain situations that called upon the need of a team of the most unique individuals that the government could find. The team would be recruited, and would stop the threat. There have been several, counteracting threats that have apparently included everything from world wars to alien invasions."

"Alien invasions?" Burt asked, a bit skeptic.

Bond cocked an eyebrow. "For someone who hunts mutated subterranean worms, you find it hard to believe that there could be extraterrestrial life?"

"Point taken."

"Yes, indeed," a third voice suddenly said.

Had it not been for Bond only partially freaking out, the car would have flipped into the air before coming down upside down and the top half being crushed. Instead, it simply spun around in two 360s before coming to a complete stop.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Burt yelled, as he stepped out of the car, as did Bond.

"Hey, relax, I'm not going to bite," the third voice said, as the back door opened on its own accord. The spy and hunter backed up slightly from the voice, before Bond suddenly stopped, and looked towards the car. Walking towards it, he reached inside and pulled out the folder, looking at one file. "I take it your Sebastian Caine," Bond said, the tone of his voice indicating well enough that he had not been amused by Caine's unveiling of himself.

"Bingo," the newly named Caine said.

"How did you, no, never mind, I really don't want to know right now. Let's just get back in the car and go. We still have to pick up the next member."

Burt nodded but seemed unsure as he glanced at where the voice had been, only to discover that it had pulled a coat out and put it on, so now he was starring at a coat that was floating in mid air. One of the sleeves gave a small wave, before going into the car. Burt and Bond followed.

* * *

It took almost a full day before the group arrived in Hungary. Driving the car into an abandoned alley, near which a hole down underground could be seen, the group moved foreword.

"M said that one of this man's workers would meet us here," Bond explained as he dropped down inside, Burt, who was armed with a shotgun following, as well as Caine, who was now fully clothed, but nothing covering his head.

They moved through a dark tunnel, Caine slightly cursing as he stepped in what was apparently the droppings of some animal.

Finally, they saw someone near the end of one of the tunnels, and quickly moved foreword.

It was a man, rather large, and black. He wore dark clothing with a leather jacket. His head was shaved, and his eyes were cold, and the way he stood there Bond could tell he was a warrior.

"Are you Bond?" the black man asked, and when the spy nodded in response, the man sighed. "He's not going to be happy that I brought down a pair of humans, and," he stopped, glancing curiously at Caine. 

"What?" Caine suddenly yelled. "I'm INVISIBLE, but I'm still human. Damn."

Raze nodded, but he seemed unconvinced. "Well anyway, let's go."

The group nodded and the man led them through the tunnels.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been, Raze?"

Raze entered what appeared to be a operating room in the underground hideout, followed by Bond, Caine, and Burt. 

The man who spoke turned around, his dark gray eyes glaring at Raze. "I've been-" He stopped when he saw the three with him. "And you brought humans with you?"

If Raze was a bit worried by the tone in the man's voice, he didn't show it. "Forgive me Lucian, but these men want to speak with you."

Lucian glanced at him, then at the trio, then back at Raze, before finally letting out a soft sigh. "Very well."

Bond stepped foreword. "Lucian, I'm-"

"Hold on," Lucian said, cutting Bond off as a man in his fifties, wearing a doctor's outfit, walked in from the other room. Lucian glanced at him. "Well, what's the result, Singe?"

Singe shook his head. "No. It's negative." As he spoke he looked at a list he was holding. Taking a pen he crossed off a name. "That just leaves one more."

Lucian nodded in response before glancing back at Bond. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

* * *

"And that's the whole story," Bond finished up. "So, will you consider joining this-"

"No."

Bond blinked. "No?"

"I have much more important things to attend to than to work with two humans and a floating pile of clothes." He directed the last part towards Caine, a surprisingly-bitter tone in his voice. Caine almost snarled before moving foreword, and he would have punched Lucian, had Bond not stepped in between them, placing his hands on each of their chests and keeping them a good distance away from the other.

"Alright." He glanced at Lucian. "Thank you for your time. We'll be leaving now."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room, Burt and Caine following.

* * *

"So, what now?"

Bond let out a small chuckle. "We wait for him to follow us."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he'll follow us?"

To answer, Bond reached into his sleeve and pulled something out. It was a pendant, golden, with a small emerald in the center. Caine and Burt instantly recognized it as the pendant Lucian had been wearing around his neck. "I'm assuming he might notice this is gone, and will come after us to reclaim it. Then, we can simply knock him out and take him with us.

* * *

Lucian sighed heavily as he moved back into Singe's lab, annoyance still clinging to him at that little "discussion". 

"Well that was an incredible waste of time," he muttered to himself, as he raised his head. "Now, Raze, I want you and Trix to go out, and track down this next person on the list," he paused, as he looked down at the piece of paper. "This, Michael Corvin. Now..." 

He trailed off as he noticed Raze starring at him in a mixture of shock and horror, his mouth dropped open. Glancing over at Singe, Lucian noticed Singe was looking rather worried, almost frightened. "What?" Lucian asked

Raze didn't speak. Instead he raised his hand, placing it near his neck. Lucian tilted his head to the side, confused. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" As he spoke he moved his own hand up, to where Raze had moved his hand, to where Sonja's pendant hung.

His hand felt nothing there.

Looking down, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the the only piece of his mate he had left was no longer hanging from around his neck. It was gone.

Lucian looked suddenly desperate, as his head looked back and forth across the floor, in case it fell when, when...

His eyes instantly changed from dark gray to pitch black, with silver slits for pupils. They had taken it. When the man in the suit, what was his name? Bond, had broken up what was about to be some kind of scuffle between himself and Caine, he must have grabbed it when he put his hand on both of their chests. 

"They took it."

It was the total calmness in his voice that chilled both Raze and Singe, as their leader turned towards the exit and broke into a run, a low snarl escaping his lips.

* * *

"So, what now?" Burt asked Bond as he, Caine, and Bond stepped out towards the car.

"That's what I'd like to know." As Bond spoke he reached into his coat and pulled out a cellphone, quickly dialing a number he brought the phone to his ear. "Hello. Yes...he refused...yeah, I'm holding it right now." He twirled the pendant around in his hand. "Now what?" Bond paused, and Caine and Burt watched as a confused look appeared on his face. "Umm, all right." He hung up.

"What did he say?" Caine asked. 

"He said, that I'd figure it out, and to try and not get torn to shreds."

As if to support the statement, a roar shattered through the air, and all three looked over as Lucian leapt out of the shadows, landing around ten feet from the group. His eyes were pitch black, with dark silver pupils, several of his teeth were now fangs, and a long blade like weapon was now extending from his coat sleeve.

"Give the pendant back and I can guarantee your deaths will be as painless as possible," he snarled as he moved foreword. 

Bond looked a little unsure as he pulled out his handgun, but if Lucian was about to attack, he wouldn't hesitate to put him down. "Now, I'm sure you're probably angry, but don't do anything-"

Lucian suddenly jerked backwards as the sound of a gunshot filled their ears. Looking over, Burt and Bond saw Sebastian aiming a revolver in his hand. He looked over, and whether or not he had a confused look on his face was unclear as he said, "Was I not supposed to do that?"

Then, they all looked over as Lucian looked down at the wound near his stomach. He raised his head, starring at them. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm going to enjoy this," he stated before ripping his coat and shirt off, flinging both aside. Then, tensing, he yelled. 

The three league members watched, stupefied, as the wound suddenly expanded slightly, and the bullet popped out before falling to the ground.

And then, to their greater horror, as Lucian let out another growl, he began to change.

He let out a small snarl, opening his mouth, even as his teeth began to elongate into curved fangs that were even larger than they had been. His skin almost seemed to ripple as pitch black fur sprouted all over his upper body, even as the skin that wasn't covered by fur began to change to a coal color. He began to grow in height, as the small snarl became a full fledged roar, and his muscles began to increase in size. His pants began to tear as his legs grew, thickening, like tree trunks. 

Then, with a sickening cracking noise, the knees snapped backwards, and the pant legs around his calves split open, almost making it seem like a wolf Hulk. The boots followed, bursting open and revealing padded paws with large claws at the ends. His arms slightly elongated, and his hands grew to almost twice their original size, even as long black curved talons burst from the finger tips. His long hair shortened, pulling into his skull, before suddenly becoming almost spiky. His ears became pointed and elongated as they moved to the top of his head as his face changed, his jaw and nose stretching out into a long wolfish snout. 

Finally, the eyes opened, revealing the dark silver eyes that narrowed to slits as he glared at the trio, the roar now died down to a low growl once again.

Burt quickly aimed the shotgun he had been holding in his hand, while Caine backed up, still aiming his revolver.

Bond, however, stood, there, as one thought came to his mind.

_M, I am **REALLY** going to enjoy killing you…_

Then the werewolf pounced. 

Burt instantly fired, and Lucian roared as one of the bullets entered his side. He didn't let the pain slow him down however, as he plowed into the trio as if they were bowling pins. Grabbing Burt, he threw him backwards, where his body collided into the wall with a sickening thud. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

He turned towards Caine next, his jaws opening wide as saliva dripped from his fangs. He roared as Caine fired, shooting him in the stomach. Lucian quickly moved foreword and backhanded Caine, knocking the invisible man backwards.

Then he turned to Bond, who was backing up to his car, his gun aiming for the head.

And that was when his phone rang. Quickly reaching down, he answered it, and his faced darkened as he heard M's familiar voice.

He was about to start yelling, when he paused, and quickly nodded. "Alright." 

Hanging up he quickly opened the car and opened the folder containing the files. Opening Lucian's he took out the second picture that was in it. Lucian moved foreword then, rearing back a clawed hand, ready to tear into the spy.

Then Bond raised his other hand, showing the werewolf the picture.

Lucian instantly stopped, and lowered his arms. Then, to the shock of Bond, he let out a small, whimper. His body started to shrink, and in less than twenty seconds, he was back in his human form again. He quickly moved foreword, snatching the pendant from Bond's hand, as well as the photo, which he held in his other hand, which was now trembling.

In the picture was a woman at the airport, just another face in the crowd. She was in her late twenties, with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was smiling at something that was off screen, but whatever it was she was obviously happy at it.

Lucian raised his head, and that was when Bond saw that his eyes were almost glassy…as if he was trying not to cry. "Where did you get this?"

Bond stepped foreword. "That plane I told you about? She boarded it, when it was hijacked. She's being held hostage. Now, I'm not sure who she is, but-"

"I'm in."

Bond stopped. "What?"

Lucian backed up, picking up his shirt and coat. "Give me a few minutes while I get some supplies," was all he said before moving back down to the hole.

* * * 

Lucian walked back into the lair, his clothes ripped. Raze and Singe looked concerned. "Nothing is wrong," Lucian instantly said. "I've changed my mind, and am going to go with these people. Until I return you will be in charge." He directed the last part to Raze, who nodded. "Do not go after this, Michael until I return, is that clear?" When the two nodded Lucian slightly smiled. "Good." With that he walked out of the room, to get some new clothes and some weapons. 

Raze and Singe stared at each other in shock. Lucian had _smiled_, something that he rarely did. 

They wondered what the man in the black suit had said to him. 

* * *

Bond looked up from the car as Lucian walked towards him, fully dressed, and holding a duffel bag in one hand. The pendant was once again hanging from his neck. "Alright, let's go."

Bond nodded before looking at Caine and Burt, who were both still unconscious, and slumped in the back seat. He glanced at Lucian with a cocked eyebrow.

"They'll live," was all the lycan alpha said with a shrug of the shoulders before getting into the car with Bond. 


	4. Telekinesis

Caine let out a soft groan as he came back to consciousness. He slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his body, both from where Lucian hit him and where he hit the ground. Looking over he saw Burt, in the seat next to him, also unconscious. 

"Glad to see you're awake." Caine looked towards the front of the car, where Bond was smiling, as he looked at him through the rearview mirror. The invisible man let out a small chuckle before his attention was drawn to the person sitting in the seat in front of him. He instantly tried to back up, but since he was in the back seat of a car, he didn't have much luck.

Lucian turned and glanced at him with an annoyed expression before turning back around and looking out the window.

"So, that woman in the picture…I'm guessing you know her."

Lucian looked at Bond with a "no, REALLY?" look. Bond noticed it and nodded. "Thought so."

The group remained silent for a bit. Then, Lucian glanced back at Caine. "So, you're invisible…how did that happen?"

If Caine was smiling, they couldn't tell, as he leaned back and let out a small chuckle. "Ah yes. Well, I used to be a scientist that was working for this military group that was trying to find a way to make living beings invisible, for upcoming wars and stuff like that. We tested it on cats, dogs, and gorillas at first, as well as curing them. Then, I tested it on myself. The problem was we couldn't find a way to reverse it. Then, my colleagues informed one of our bosses, but I knew they did, so I killed him before he could tell anyone. Then I went after the others, killed them all except for two, and I got caught in an explosion when our lab was destroyed. When I came to, I was in a glass dome with people starring at me. They kept me there, examining me, and then that, M fellow came and said he'd cure me and give me a new identity if I helped, so I accepted, and here I am."

Lucian nodded. "Interesting," was all he said before glancing at Bond. "So how does the British government know about me?"

"We have our methods. Although for anything that deals with everything that, how would you put it, goes bump in the night, is handled by the B.P.R.D."

"The what?" Both Lucian and Caine asked at the same time, before blinking when they realized they said it simultaneously.

"The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense," Bond coolly replied.  

"Ah." Caine paused, and then looked out his window at the passing cars. "Bond, can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why haven't we been pulled over by a cop for not even driving on the damn road?" He asked, as he pointed to where they were driving, on the dirt right next to the road.

Bond smirked. "Oh dear, silly me. I must have forgotten to inform you all that this car has, well, a few tricks." At the confused looks of Caine and Lucian his smirk turned into a grin. "It can turn invisible, among other things."

"You're shitting me," was Caine's reply, while Lucian just looked out the window. If he was interested, he was doing an excellent job at hiding it.

"You know, I never really understood that phrase, but no, I am not 'shitting you'," Bond remarked before slightly increasing the speed.

"And I can believe you when you say that that photo you showed me wasn't some trick made by one of your superiors?" Lucian asked out of the blue, as he glanced over at Bond, who nodded in response.

"Yes. I can assure you that it isn't some doctored picture."

Lucian stared at him for a few seconds before turning and looking out the window again. "It better not be, or you're dead."

Bond glanced from him, to Caine in the back seat, who, if he could look nervous, probably would be. Both knew that the werewolf wasn't joking. Then another groan filled the air as Burt slowly awoke. Wincing at a bruise on his body he sat up. He was about to speak when his eyes settled on Lucian.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled, as he quickly scrambled about inside the small interior of the car searching for a gun. Bond slightly chuckled at the sight.

"You can relax Burt," he said, trying to calm the man. "He's on our side." Burt stopped and looked cautiously at Lucian, and when Bond nodded again, Burt sighed and sat back in his seat, still keeping an eye on the werewolf.

Finally, Bond looked out the window and smiled. "We're here.

* * *

"We have to get out of here."

The first man glanced at the prisoner standing next to him in the large room. He glanced around at the armed men guarding the exit before leaning close. "I know that, but how do you expect us to when these guys are over there with guns big enough to put holes the size of fucking baseballs in you?"

The second man raised an eyebrow, and looked at the others in the room. "Look, there's like 30 other people in here and three guards. If we mass charge there's no way they can get us all."

The first man blinked, and then sighed. "I guess you're right, but we should still at least try to think of some kind of plan first." He stopped when he noticed that his companion was no longer looking at him. "What?" He asked before looking over and saw what he had been looking at.

The three guards armed with guns had turned and walked out of the room. Then, as they watched, a lone man entered, strolling into the room as if he owned it. He looked around sixty-five, possibly older. With black hair that was graying near the ends. He wore a casual outfit: black shoes, black pants, a white shirt, and a black coat. He held a sheathed samurai sword in one hand, and a smirk was fixed upon his face.

"My partners couldn't help but notice that you were all gathering around each other, so I'd say it's safe to assume that you're trying some kind of escape plan." He paused, until he had everyone's attention. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Gladius. I think it's only fair that you know the name of the guy who's probably going to kill you." His smirk dropped when several of the younger men started snickering, and then it returned. "So therefore, here is the deal: anyone who wants to escape is free to try, but first they have to get past me. If they can, no one will stop you from escaping." he unsheathed his sword with a great flourish, his smirk slowly growing into a full fledged, almost maniacal grin. "So, let the games begin. Your move."

The two men who had been talking glanced at each other, and then nodded. One of them snatched up a pole that was lying on the floor as the other charged, quickly followed by the other. The first man tried to punch Gladius, but he simply stepped out of the way and kicked him into the wall. He turned around just as the second man lashed out. 

Gladius yelled as the pole went into his stomach, before bursting from his back, dripping with his blood. The man let go of the pole and started to move away, when Gladius grabbed him, and in one second, lashed out, his katana stabbing the man in the stomach also. The second man gasped as blood slowly started to pour from his mouth. Then, to his surprise, and shock, Gladius slowly pulled the pole from his stomach, and then placed his other hand over the man's chest.

He started to convulse, and then, to the horror of the man who stabbed him, the wound, which was visible through the ripped shirt, started to heal. And in a matter of seconds it was gone, and besides the blood staining his white shirt, there was no evidence showing that he had been stabbed at all.

Gladius smirked at him, before looking down and cursing outloud. "FUCK! I LIKED THAT SHIRT!" He looked back at the man and his face darkened.

Two seconds later, Gladius turned and walked away as the two halves of the man hit the floor, blood pouring from him. Not even glancing at the first man who he had kicked, Gladius lashed out with his katana, decapitating him.

* * *

Lucian looked at the small suburban house that he, Bond, Burt, and Caine now stood in front of. "So who lives here?" Burt asked as the four moved up towards the front door.

"Oh, you'll see," Bond simply answered as he knocked on the door. A few moments later it opened and a man who looked like he was in his early twenties poked his head out. "Are you Jesse Ryan?" Bond asked.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, who are y-holy fuck!" he suddenly yelled when he saw Caine. Caine sighed heavily as Bond slowly pushed his way into the house, no longer feeling the need to explain now that he had seen the invisible man.

"Is Rachel here?" Bond asked once the group was inside. Jesse didn't answer; he was still looking at Caine. "Is she?" Bond asked again, slowly but surely running out of patience.

Jesse looked at him, and then nodded. "Hold on." He walked out of the room, returning a few moments later with a young woman, who appeared to be the same age as him. She wasn't what someone would call gorgeous, but she had a natural beauty that was attractive enough. She had soft hazel eyes and long black hair. 

"I presume you're Rachel Lang," Bond said as he greeted her.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Bond. James Bond," was Bond's answer, saying the name in a way that only he could. "And I'm a representative from the British government, and I've come here because we're recruiting you."

"Recruiting me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. The world is facing a serious crisis and the British government wants you to be on this team," Bond explained. Jesse was looking at him as if he was insane, but Bond ignored him, focusing his gaze on the young woman before him.

"And why would they want me, of all people?" Rachel asked, and Bond could tell she was trying to play innocent…that she knew why they wanted her.

"Because you're the telekinetic relative of Carrie White, who killed off her entire senior class at prom over twenty years ago." The others eye's widened when Bond answered with that statement, and Rachel just looked down, which proved that Bond was telling the truth.

"Now look," Jesse said as he stepped forward, ready to defend his fiancée. "She's been trying to learn how to control her powers and she still hasn't been able to get a full grip on them. I don't think it's a good idea." 

"Really, well I think the opposite," Bond shot back before looking at Rachel. "Miss Lang, possibly the fate of the world is in our hands here. We're hoping you will agree with us, but if you refuse, we've taken steps to ensure your cooperation."

Now he had both Rachel and Jesse's full attention. "Steps?"

Bond nodded as he pulled out a folder. "The police have been rather annoyed that they weren't able to find the person who slaughtered everyone at that party several years ago," he said 'person' in a way so that the others knew it was Rachel he was talking about, and she looked down, ashamed as some rather painful memories resurfaced in her mind. "If you refuse to help, we will inform the police about this, and we do have proof."

"You can't be serious," Jesse said bluntly. 

Bond shrugged. "Same with you, since you helped her, they'd possibly lock you up as well, and-"

Rachel suddenly raised her arm and Bond shot across the room like a cannonball. His back collided into the wall and he slumped to the floor. Rachel then aimed at Lucian, but he rushed foreword and in an instant had her dangling off the ground by the throat, cutting off her air supply.

"Lucian," Bond began as he rose to his feet. "Put her down." Lucian glanced at him, and then nodded, dropping Rachel. Jesse instantly moved to her side, glaring at Lucian as he reached her. 

Bond moved stepped forward as Jesse helped Rachel up. "I apologize for what I said, but I'm only trying to emphasize the height of urgency in this mission. Please."

Rachel starred at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'm in." She started to move towards the steps. "Just give me a few minutes while I pack." Jesse started to say something. "You're not coming Jesse."

"Wait a minute, I-"

"Jesse, please," she whispered as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I don't want you to get hurt. Please stay here. I'll be fine." Then, she leaned up and gently kissed him before moving up the stairs. 

Bond nodded to himself before glancing at Lucian, who was now leaning against the wall, looking down at the floor, a somewhat saddened look on his face. "What is it?" Bond asked as he moved towards him.

"Nothing. It's just, that's how Sonja used to look at me," Lucian whispered as he starred up the steps. 

Bond frowned, and then lightly smiled. "Well, once we find Pierce, you'll get her back, so don't worry." 

Lucian slightly smiled at that. "I guess so…so where to next?"

"Well, now we're going to meet M, where he has already gotten the next member."


	5. Meeting with M

Okay, here's the next part.

Disclaimer: See first chapter for Disclaimer. Don't sue me.

* * *

Gladius stormed out of the room, cursing over and over again as he raised his hand, which a moment earlier had been holding the now bloody white shirt he was wearing. He was beginning to wish he could kill the guy who had impaled him all over again.

He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw a man leaning up with his back to the wall. The man was in his 40's with blonde hair, and was wearing casual clothes.

His companion was rather attractive, although Gladius tended to usually ignore women, since the last time he had been romantically involved with one she left him to die before getting stabbed in the back by a vampire that she was friends with. The woman with the man was a bit younger than the male, in her late twenties, with shoulder length blonde hair and eyes that were as cold as arctic ice. She was wearing black leather pants, combat boots, and a leather coat over a red halter. She was currently pressed up against the male, her legs wrapped around his waist with her full lips kissing his neck, eliciting groans from him.

"Ahem," Gladius said, finally interrupting the two. "Sorry to disturb you, Leon, but Julian wants to see you." Leon looked over at Gladius, and nodded. The woman let out a small whimper of protest as she jumped down and kissed his lips. 

"I'll be back in a while Katrina," Leon whispered as he kissed her. Then, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you in the bedroom." He pulled away and grinned. She smiled seductively and kissed him again before walking away from him down the hall. Leon smiled after her before turning and facing Gladius. "So," he began, as he and Gladius walked down the hall. "Is this some sort of emergency, or is Julian just tired of babysitting all these idiots?"

Gladius smirked as he glanced at Leon. "The latter. He has some business to attend to and we need to watch the prisoners."

Leon nodded as he glanced over, and let out a small chuckle. "It looks like you already more than just watched the prisoners." His chuckling was cut short when Gladius turned and gave him a glare that could have probably terrified Lucifer himself. "Okay, sorry, sorry."

"It's not funny," Gladius growled as he looked away. "I liked this shirt. Now I have to spend another three hundred dollars to get another."

"Whoa, wait just a fucking minute," Leon said as he stopped in his tracks, Gladius stopping as well. "THAT cost three hundred dollars?" When Gladius nodded Leon shook his head in amazement. "Either that belonged to a guy who boinked Nicole Kidman, or you got ripped off BIG TIME."

Gladius chuckled as he and Leon continued walking down the hall. That was one of the benefits with Leon. Besides being an expert in torture, he had a rather interesting sense of humor. "I always thought it belonged to someone who got a little frisky with, umm, what's her name, that Italian actress from _Matrix Reloaded_?

"Monica Bellucci?"

Gladius nodded. "That's the one."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Bond glanced back at Caine briefly before returning his eyes to the road. "You know Caine, it'd be nice if you had the decency to show some patience. That's the third time you've asked in the past ten minutes."

Caine huffed and leaned back. "Well sorry if I'm getting cramped back here with these two," he said, gesturing to Rachel and Burt. "And how come he gets to sit in the front anyway? Just because he's a werewolf that can rip our throats out means he gets better privileges than the rest of us?"

"Exactly," was Bond's answer. Lucian smirked from the front seat. 

Rachel glanced over at Caine. "So…you're invisible," she said, the first sentence since they left her home. Caine looked over at her with a "not shit, Sherlock" look. "What's that like?"

Caine shrugged. "Fine. It was pretty cool when I first became invisible, until, you know, I went somewhat psychotic and killed half of my friends, including my ex and her new boy toy. That and nearly getting burned to death kind of took the fun out of it all."

Rachel nodded. "I know how that is. I got almost crushed to death by a giant slab of concrete saving my fiancée after using my powers to pretty much disembowel half the people at this party."

"So basically, this M guy just decided to pick the people with the most issues to save the world," Lucian said, more of a statement than a question as he glanced over at Bond, who smirked.

"You haven't even met him and you already know how he thinks. You should feel proud," Bond congratulated him.

Lucian snorted. "Oh, yes, I fell so incredibly special," he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice before glancing out the window. "Is that the place?" he asked, pointing with one hand to the large building off in the distance. The fact that it seemed to be out in the middle of nowhere was what caught his eye.

"Yes, it is," Bond answered with a nod. He glanced at Caine. "Are you happy now?"

* * *

"Could you repeat that?"

Julian rolled his eyes and starred at Leon with an expression that clearly said he thought Leon was an idiot. "I don't see how I can make it any more obvious to you, you idiotic sack of-"

Leon held up a hand. "I know what you meant. I mean, how the hell did the Brits figure this out just by the ransom?"

Julian shook his head. "I have no idea, but I intend to make sure that this idea of theirs doesn't work."

"How so?" Gladius asked. 

Julian looked at him before removing a piece of paper from his coat and handing it to him. "I listened to a phone conversation between two people from that government. This group of people they're bringing together will be headed to South Africa shortly to get the last member. Gladius, you and a small team will intercept them when they reach the location of this last member, and make sure that none of them walk away from this alive."  
  
Gladius nodded, a predatory grin spreading across his features. "Finally, a challenge…I just hope they don't mess with my shirt again."

Both Leon and Julian simultaneously rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Ah, Bond, glad to see that-" M didn't get to finish as Bond suddenly lashed out with a punch, knocking him to the ground with a yell. The others in the room, with the exception of the League members, gasped, as one guard reached for his weapon. M held out his hand signaling the guard to back off as he rose to his feet. "Are you insane?!" He yelled to Bond.

The 007 agent shrugged innocently. "No, just a little pissed off that you gave men information that you damn well knew would piss him off," he paused as he pointed to Lucian, who blinked. "And the fact that you failed to mention that he was a bloody WEREWOLF!"

M smirked slightly. "Alright, fair enough." He glanced at Lucian. "And I apologize about that. I know what the sentimental value of that pendant is to you."  
  


Lucian just nodded before he and the rest of the group took seats at the table that was in the room. M walked over to the head of the table, where a projection booth was set up. "Now, as you all know, you have been gathered here because of an emergency that we have become aware of recently, but were not told of what it was. Now…" He trailed off. "How stupid of me." He glanced over at the guard. "Tell Mr. Bannister he can come in now."

The others looked at each other. "Bannister?" Caine asked.

The doors opened and a man in his late thirties entered. He looked, well, normal, to say the least, with dark colored clothing. He sat down at one of the chairs and waved slightly to the others, who waved back. Well, Rachel waved back, and Burt leaned over and shook his hand; the others just starred at him curiously, even Bond, who was most filled in on the situation.

"Everyone, meet Frank Bannister," M said, gesturing to Frank. "Mr. Bannister here has a rather unique power-"

"I can see ghosts," Frank said, before stopping and looking at M. "Sorry if you were about to say-"

M shook his head. "No, it's alright. You are after all, the one who can talk to the ghosts, so it'd be better if you explained it."

Frank nodded with a small smile before looking at the group. "Well, my story's rather simple. I used to be an architect until my wife and I got into a car accident and I saw my wife get killed by a ghost. Somehow, that allowed me to see and talk to ghosts…hell, I even opened up my own ghostbusters business with these three ghosts I made friends with." He trailed off. "Anyway, I eventually met up with the ghost that killed my wife, and I sent the s.o.b. to hell along with his girl." He shrugged. "And that's all."

M nodded as he looked at the group. "We figured that someone like Mr. Bannister here would be useful if you happened upon any people who were killed by our enemy at the moment."

"Yes, and speaking of which, I'd like to know what we're exactly up against," Lucian suddenly stated. 

"Alright." M faced the table. Six days ago two planes, each with dozens of passengers, were hijacked. We've discovered that the man behind this is this man." He pressed a button and a picture of a man in his fifties appeared on the screen. "Julian Pierce. He used to be a federal agent for the United States until it was discovered that he had dealings with terrorists, one of which resulted in the death of several citizens and two FBI agents. Pierce was placed in jail for fifteen years…apparently this is his idea of revenge."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"A few days ago Julian released his ransom, in exchange he would release all the passengers and people onboard the planes unharmed. The ransom was for three hundred thousand dollars, and this." As he spoke, M pushed the button again, and the image of Julian Pierce vanished and was replaced by a wooden cup. "The government had been holding this as evidence for several decades. Why I'm not exactly sure, but they apparently have no idea what it is, as they are more than eager to give it to Julian."

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"It's a mystical relic," M started to explain. "You see, anyone who drinks water that is placed into this cup, shall become, how do we say, immortal." The eyes of all the other League members widened in surprise. Even Lucian looked rather interested. "Yes, and so if Julian gets his hands on that, it could quite possibly be only a matter of time before the earth is ruled by him, once he's invincible."

The group nodded. "So, what now?" Rachel asked.

M pushed the button again, and the image of the cup was replaced by the image of a man who appeared to be 17, with short black hair and dark eyes. "You will be traveling to South Africa, where the last member, Jesse Tuck," he paused, pointing to the picture. "is residing. Now go, time is of the essence."


End file.
